Winter Time In Cephiro
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: Summary is just way to long...just referr to it inside. HL, UA, FF and more parings to come! H&L 4 Eva! Updated Chapter 2 up!
1. Meet The Cast And Prolouge

WINTER TIME LOVE IN CEPHIRO  
  
This is a MKR (Magic Knight Rayearth) fanfic that I have come up with due to the fact of Christmas season. This takes place after Magic Knight Hikaru Shido became pillar of Cephiro. The three Magic Knights have never told the three men they like so much how much they love them and want to be with them. Ever since Magic Knight Hikaru has become the pillar, Cephiro has been getting different types of weather. This current year the first winter season that Hikaru has become pillar she wanted the people of Cephiro to experience snow.and the season of thankfulness.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of MKR do not belong to me but to the creators of CLAMP. The character Cephi belongs to me, if you want to use her you need to e-mail me at: kawaiimem@hotmail.com  
  
Prologue:  
  
Cephi Guru: She is the creator of Mokona and the one who fist created the three countries Autozam, Faren, Chizea and then later on Cephiro. The Daughter of Queen Selpi, who rules Starvana. Starvana is Cephi and Clef's birthplace before they came to Cephiro. She married Clef in secret from her mother (AN: the two of them married at the age of 20.while still in Starvana.) On Cephiro she is known as Mistress Mage Cephi or Princess Mage Cephi.  
  
Clef Guru: He's Cephiro's one and only Master Mage. Clef is extremely strong, not only because he is the Master Mage, but because of his love for his wife Cephi. Like Cephi he was born and raised in Starvana. Back in Starvana he taught Cephi how to summon things, he was then called a Mage Clef. When Starvana was under attack by Kinomoku, a neighboring planet, Cephi and himself were whisked away to Cephiro along with some other people from different planets long ago.  
  
Hikaru Shido (Light of the Lion Shrine): Magic Knight of Fire. The leader of the Magic Knights, though she looks small, she is the most kind hearted person of the three. Always taking the blame on her self when some thing goes wrong. It is said that she has the strongest "will" that allowed her to become the pillar. She lives with her mother, father and three older overprotective brothers in Japan, her oldest brother runs the Shido Dojo. Hikaru was attending an all girl private school when she was first summoned to Cephiro. Like the other two magic knights they went to different schools, but as they went on their journey in Cephiro they became friends despite that they went to different schools in a different district. She is now currently the Pillar of Cephiro after passing the test. Her deepest secret is that she loves Lantis (the younger brother of Zagato). And Hikaru's sword skills are very high not to mention very respected in Cephiro. Hikaru's Manshin is called Rayearth.  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki (Sea of the Dragon-Blossom): Magic Knight of Water. She is a very close friend to the other two magic knights. She goes to an all girl private school in a different district from Hikaru and Fuu. Umi is the captain of her school's fencing team, so her fencing skills are very high just like Hikaru's skills are very high. As a knight she uses a rapier as her weapon. Her family consists of her mother and father; she has no brother's or sisters. Her deepest secret is that she loves Ascott (the younger brother of Asta). Umi's Manshin is called Celes.  
  
Fuu Hououji (Wind of the Phoenix temple): Magic Knight of Wind. She also is a close friend to Umi and Hikaru, ever since the experience of first being summoned to Cephiro. She supplies the Knights with an understanding of each situation of any battle or situation that's taking place at the time. She shows her friends much respect to her friends in Cephiro, not ordering them around or anything.Fuu is very polite and considerate. At her all girl private school she joined the archery team, she has a very good aim but as a knight she uses a long sword that is taller than her. Fuu lives with her mother, father and her older sister Kuu in a different district of Japan. Her deepest secret is that she loves the daring prince Ferio of Cephiro. Fuu's Manshin is called Windam.  
  
Presea: The top blacksmith of Cephiro, she lives near the forest of silence. Presea is the only blacksmith in Cephiro that can forge Escudo- made weapons. She was the one chosen in the legend of the Magic Knights to forge their weapons.  
  
Ferio: He is the lost brother of Princess Emeraude, but was dismissed from the royal family by his sister for his own safety. Ferio's memory was erased so he did not know of his royal heritage. He later recalled his memory that he was Emeraude's younger brother. His parents died some how, that not even he knows of, but before the Magic Knights came he lived in the palace with his eldest sister. Ferio carries a large sword around with him; he has very good swordsmanship. He encountered the Magic Knights when they were in the forest of silence, where Fuu tricked him into being their bodyguard until they get out of the forest. His deepest secret is that he loves the Magic Knight of the Wind.  
  
Ascott: Use to be one of Zagato's henchmen, but Umi showed him the wrongness on what he has been doing changed his heart. He is capable of summoning monsters through his magic. The monsters and beasts he summons are whom he dearly loves as friends. Before he became one of Zagato's henchmen, Ascott lived with is eldest sister Asta in the Rosa Villa. He taught his sister that he was a friend with the beasts and monsters that he had made friends with. He first met the Magic Knights when he was Zagato's henchman to kill them. Later on when he learned from his wrongdoing he matured and grew in to a grown man. His deepest secret is that he love's Umi.  
  
Asta: Also used to be one of Zagato's henchmen, but later on Ascott and RaFarga with the help of the Magic Knights changed her back into her normal self once more. She has much more powerful magic than her brother, not only does she have summoning magic. Before she became one of Zagato's henchmen, she lived in Rosa Villa with her brother. Their parents where killed by a horrifying explosion back in the Majestic Mountains, so only her and Ascott were left. She took care of them both when they settled in the Rosa Villa. Zagato appeared in the Enchanting Meadow when RaFarga, Ascott and her were on a picnic; Zagato took Ascott from her and changed him. She went after Ascott; not listening to RaFarga's words that she was not powerful enough, but got changed her self into one of Zagato's henchmen. Her favorite flowers are Roses, not to mention that she has a huge rose garden back at Rosa Villa before the choosing of a new pillar took place. Asta has many weapons that she can choose from, but her most commonly used weapon is her whip (it is most powerful when in the season of rainfall and snow). Her waist long honey brown hair is always kept in a loose ponytail. Her deepest secret is that she loves RaFarga. She also has a monster friend that is a huge tiger able to walk on its back legs.  
  
RaFarga: Before Zagato took over; he was Princess Emeraude's bodyguard. He became one of Zagato's henchmen when he went after Asta (she didn't come back to the Villa after nightfall like she said). Zagato had Asta under his control, so using Asta to fight RaFarga it gained Zagato a change to control him. RaFarga's past is unknown to everyone, including Asta. He used to have strange markings on his face; it was from Zagato's spell controlling him. RaFarga does not posses any magical abilities, but he has great swordsmanship. His deepest secret is that he loves Asta.  
  
Caldina: Is a dancer from Chizerta, use to be one of Zagato's henchmen. She was only in it for the money, which was her reason for joining Zagato. Her main magical ability in combat is to hypnotize her opponents. Her heritage is unknown to those on Cephiro; she is actually very nice and sweet person. She was sent to kill the Magic Knights as well, but after learning their quest she left and turned her back on Zagato (and the money that was offered to her).  
  
Lantis: The only mage knight in Cephiro, he has enough swordsmanship to be a swordsman and enough magical abilities to become a high priest. He is Zagato's younger brother and his voice is similar to that of Zagato's. Lantis left Cephiro to Autozam, for an unknown reason, when his eldest brother started the crusade. While in Autozam, Lantis became friends with Eagle Vision and younger sister Raja Vision. He owns one of the four gems that can open the door to the sacred pillar tiara vault; it is embodied in the hilt of his sword. He is always accompanied by Primera; a fairy. Lantis is a very quite person and not to mention mysterious as well; he just mysteriously appears and vanishes sometimes. Lantis also disagrees with the Pillar system, discussing it with his brother but he refused to revolt.  
  
Eagle Vision: He is from Autozam, a friend of Lantis. When Lantis first came to Autozam, he told his father that he would take him around Autozam. Eagle lives with is sister Raja and his father. His mother was a commanding officer and secretary to their father. So their family was mostly in the military branch, but in an incident that was very tragic involved his mother. Juko Vision, Eagle's and Raja's mother, died in the involvement of saving Raja when she was small. Eagle was the one who suggested to his father on the invasion on Cephiro. He pilot's the NSX on board the Autozam spaceship. Like Hikaru, they had to go through the test to become the next pillar, he has a strong will. And is currently in coma ever since the battle with Hikaru that almost killed him, but is slowly healing because of Hikaru's wish.  
  
Raja Vision: Also from Autozam, another friend of Lantis. She was introduced to Lantis when Eagle brought him over the house when he first arrived. Raja lives with her father and older brother. She like her brother and father is also in the Autozam military branch. Her job as a commanding officer and pilot is highly respected to all the others that work in the military, just like her brother's job is highly respected as well as their father. She loves children, and watches over the Sergeant's two kids when needed. She never pilots a GTO or the NSX unless necessary. Raja was asked to accompany Eagle on the invasion with him, she thought about it but when she found out that Geo Metro was going she agreed. Her secret is that she deeply loves Geo.  
  
Geo Metro: A friend of Eagle, Lantis and Raja. He is also in the Autozam military, as a GTO pilot. Geo knows the Vision family because when they were kids, his family lived right across the street from the Vision family house. Geo's past is unknown to every one on Autozam, he never told Raja or Eagle about it. Geo is also friends with Zazu, the engineer and caretaker of all the GTO's and the NSX. Geo first met Lantis when he was staying over for dinner at the Vision's. He's deepest secret is that he loves Eagle's sister.Raja.  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the palace of Cephiro lived the legendary Magic Knights, Master Mage Clef, Mistress Mage Cephi, Bodyguard RaFarga, Swordsman Lantis, top blacksmith Presea, Prince Ferio, Caldina, Ascott and Asta. They all had ties with one another some how, but there is an after time when it came to a most wonderful season they had in Cephiro.  
  
Master Mage Clef was called to go to Fahren for a meeting with Princess Aska. Meanwhile back on Cephiro everyone was busy in they're normal everyday lives, Hikaru the new Pillar was constantly checking on the country.  
  
Umi was busy in the palace kitchen giving lessons to the chiefs on how to make a cake. Fuu was in the palace archery range practicing. Presea was in the weaponry room checking on all conditions of the weapons. Caldina was out in Maja Villa giving a dancing performance.  
  
While Prince Ferio was busy trying to loose his servants, from bugging him on choosing a bride to marry him. Lantis was standing outside of the prayer room made for Hikaru to concentrate and pray. RaFarga was busy trying to stop Asta from pounding Ascott for playing a prank on her. And well..Mistress Cephi.was in the garden.  
  
"I wonder.what Clef is doing in Fahren." A woman that looked at the age of twenty-one said to herself, she looked up at Cephiro's blue sky through the garden window of the palace. Her long shimmering light blue hair in a loose ponytail blew in the wind.  
  
"Lady Cephi! Lady Cephi!" a little girl with black hair with cobalt- blue eyes called out, to the woman, running towards her.  
  
"Ah.Sari, what is it?" Cephi asked the little girl as she turned around to look at the four-year old.  
  
"Why do you always come in the garden?" Sari asked her tilting her head to the side wondering.  
  
"Memories.dear Sari.my precious memories." Cephi said to the girl in a gentle voice, "Memories from long ago, before you were born, the one place where I used to call home."  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway of the palace garden, a woman with knee length light blue hair entered the garden looking around for someone or something. Her deep blue eyes peered around carefully.  
  
'Where in the name of Cephiro is Sari.Hikaru will have my hide.if I don't find her soon.' The blue haired woman thought to herself as she franticly searched the west wing of the inside palace garden.  
  
"Sari where are you hiding?" the blue haired woman called out, "Sari this is not funny.Hikaru will have my hide if any thing happens to you!"  
  
"Umi.will you please calm down.your yelling is going to make a lot of people upset." Cephi said gently as she walked up to the other woman.  
  
"I'm am so sorry Lady Cephi.besides have you seeing Sari anywhere?" Umi asked the older woman.  
  
"Indeed I have seen her Umi." Cephi said smiling and nodding.  
  
Just then a giggle could be heard from behind Cephi, Umi smiled back and understood what the older woman was telling her. That Sari was hiding behind Cephi, the two women just nodded and smiled to each other.  
  
"Okay Sari, come out from behind Cephi-san." Umi said smiling knowing that the girl was caught in her hiding spot.  
  
"Aw.shucks.Umi-san found me." Sari said disappointed that she was discovered, and walked out from behind Cephi.  
  
"Lady Cephi.Geo Metro and Raja Vision from Autozam have arrived in Cephiro." A tall blonde haired man walked up to three of them, he had a hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Thank you for informing us RaFarga." Cephi said to him and walked out of the garden heading to the top of the palace. They just stared at the entrance of the indoor garden doorway the way she left.  
  
"You know she hasn't been herself lately.now that I think of it Umi." RaFarga said to her.  
  
"Your right about that.maybe Asta knows why, I'm going to go and ask her." Umi said a bit worried for the older woman, "Sari you better come with me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued in Chapter One! 


	2. A Season Change In Cephiro! Part One

Chapter One: A Season Change In Cephiro?! (Part One)  
  
Disclaimer: Like I told you all before I do not own the characters of Magic Knight Rayearth. I do own the story line ((FROM MY DREAMS AND THOUGHTS)), the following characters: Asta, Raja Vision, Cephi Guru, and Sari belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Season Change In Cephiro?! (Part One)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Two figures walked out onto the docking platform descending from a red battleship that landed in Cephiro's palace docking unit; located at the top of the palace. One figure was a young woman with shoulder length light blonde hair with sparking icy blue eyes, and the other figure was a young man slightly taller than his companion with short black hair and light emerald green eyes. They both stood next to each other in their respective Autozam military uniforms.  
  
"Commander Raja, shall I send word to your father that you arrived safely in Cephiro?" A younger man around the age of eighteen asked the high-ranking officer lady.  
  
"You might as well, tell my father, since we've landed." Raja said to the lower ranking officer. She looked at the rest of the crewmembers that unloaded two cases next to her.  
  
"Raja, how many cases of things did you bring?" the young man standing next to her asked. He smiled at her expression when she looked at him.  
  
"I only brought two cases of my things for staying here." She replied coolly, her icy blue eyes glistened, "What about you Geo?"  
  
"Um.uh.I only brought one case." He said blushing slightly, looking away from her so she wouldn't see his expression.  
  
"Ah.Raja and Geo.how nice of you to come here!" Cephi called out when she entered the docking zone of the palace.  
  
The two officers of Autozam smiled as the woman known as Cephi walked up to them. Raja hugged her deeply as if she was her sister, and Geo shook her hand. Cephi told them that their things would be taken to the guest rooms and motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"All of you may stay aboard the ship, but do not do go into our quarters or I'll have my father to deal with you." Raja said sternly to the crewmembers, they just nodded at her and saluted at the two officers as they left.  
  
"Lady Cephi.how is my brother fairing here?" Raja asked the older woman walking in front of her.  
  
"He is doing fine.if you want to see him I can take you there." Cephi said to them. Raja just nodded a yes to her, Geo agreed with her as well to see his friend. Raja hasn't seen her older brother, Eagle Vision, ever since he came back from the test of becoming the pillar for Cephiro. All though out the time on the Autozam battleship coming to Cephiro she thought about her brother, she missed him dearly and hoped he would be able to come home with her soon.  
  
Cephi Guru led them down two flights of stairs and down a long hallway until stopping in front of a large door. She motioned for them to got inside and see for themselves.  
  
Raja opened the door, as she and Geo entered the room they found a bed in the center of the forest filled room. On the bed lay a young man around the age of eighteen or nineteen, with light blonde hair. She gasped at the sight of the young man that brought her to tears, because to her dismay he was not fully healed and wake yet.  
  
"Oh.Eagle." Raja said flinging her arms around his sleeping form, "I should have never let father make you start the journey in the first place." Tears streamed down her face as she held him in her arms gently like she always did whenever she saw him.  
  
"Raja." Eagle said telepathy to both of them in the room, "Don't cry dear sister.tears don't suit you at all."  
  
"Eagle.please.get well soon, father misses you, and I miss you as well." Raja said and laid him back down the bed gently.  
  
"I am sure father understands my condition.that I'm in." Eagle said to her gently, "Don't worry dearest sister I promise you'll see me in top condition.soon."  
  
"Eagle, I've been watching over her for you." Geo said to him ruffling Raja's hair a bit. She a faint blush could be seen on her face when he ruffled her hair a bit.  
  
"I thank you for doing that Geo.by the way how is Zazu?" Eagle asked them, knowing that it'll be the same thing as the last time they came.  
  
"Ah.well Zazu he got some new parts for our GTO's and also upgraded the NSX." Geo said bluntly, "Set aside from that he's still the same Zazu that the three of us know of."  
  
"Really.Geo.you shouldn't be talking about some one like that, it's not nice." She stated, "But.I'm the one who should be taking my own advice, I do it all the time."  
  
Just then they heard a knock at the door, Cephi walked into the room. Raja walked up to her and asked if her brother would wake up anytime soon. Cephi sighed telling Raja that it might be a bit longer before he fully recovered.  
  
"Raja, Geo I'm sure that the Knights and everyone else would like to meet with you now." Eagle said to them. Raja just stood there, she didn't want to leave her brother; when ever she was scared or alone Eagle made her feel safe and wanted.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ A three-year-old Raja sat in her bed scared from the lighting and thunder outside. She didn't want to get out of bed at all; she was much to frighten to even move. Five-year-old Eagle slept in the room next to Raja bedroom, he heard some one crying so he got out of bed and walked into Raja's.  
  
"Raja what's wrong?" Eagle asked her when in walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed facing her. "I'm scared.big brother." She said and jumped up when she heard the thunder again. Eagle nodded, understanding her fear from the thunderstorm that was going on outside. "Okay.Raja.why don't we go sleep in my room then." He said hugging her, "Is that good enough?" "Can I bring my pillow?" She asked him quietly. Their parents were out and the only one that was watching them was their nanny but she was sound asleep on the couch. Eagle nodded to her and held out his hand to her. "Come on now.I'm right here." He said to her in a calm voice. Raja took his hand and held her pillow next to her as they walked to his room. Eagle helped her into the bed. "It's to so scary now.when you're here big brother." She said and fell asleep soundlessly. Eagle just smiled and hugged her as he too fell asleep. They didn't hear the thunderstorm outside at all. Just a peaceful sleep, only a brother as sister could ever think about. To Raja she felt safe and wanted around her older brother since that day.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Raja sighed deeply as she though of that memory, "Okay.but.I'll come back." Geo nodded understanding what she was saying, she really didn't want to leave Eagle but just to make him happy she was going and then coming right back.  
  
"That is fine.you can come back." Cephi said calmly to her. Cephi knew that both brother and sister have been separated a long time since the choosing of the pillar. But she knew that Raja had known about her brother's condition when they first came to Cephiro.  
  
Geo opened the door for them to walk out; Cephi then led them to the main room of the palace. Passing the room they came to the indoor garden where a bunch of people stood there talking and drinking tea by the water fountain.  
  
Meanwhile Umi was talking with Asta, by the water fountain in the middle of the garden. Sari was busy eating sweets that Hikaru gave her on the table next to the fountain. Lantis was talking with Hikaru at the table, trying to desperately hide his blush from her. Ascott was getting ready to play another prank on Asta as he watched them. And well ever one else was just chatting here and there.  
  
"Asta.have you noticed how Cephi-san has been acting lately?" Umi asked the woman with long honey brown hair tied in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Yes.indeed I have, you are wondering why though aren't you?" Asta said calmly slipping her tea as she talked to Umi.  
  
"That is what I was about to ask you right now." Umi said bluntly. But listed to what Ascott's sister had to say about it, she really wanted to know what was making Cephi act strange.  
  
"Well.I myself am not to sure right now, but I might have to do with some thing in her past." Asta said and pointed her finger at her brother zapping him with a lightning bolt.  
  
"aiiieeee." Ascott squealed at he got shocked, when the lightning stopped he fell to the ground twitching, "N-never will I do that again.oh."  
  
Asta smirked at him, quite pleased at what she had done. Umi sweat dropped at the sight, she really never knew why those two could ever stop playing pranks on each other. It was most amusing though if you watched it some times.  
  
Just then Cephi, Geo and Raja entered the garden; Geo went off to talk to Lantis while Raja went over to Hikaru to talk. The two women talked about the conditions of both countries and how it was fairing. While Lantis and Geo talked about the upgraded NSX that Zazu did.  
  
"I told Zazu not to touch the GTO until Eagle gets back, but you know how he gets when there's nothing but new parts and no modes to upgrade." Geo said shaking his head.  
  
"Yea.but Zazu might have to wait a bit longer till Eagle goes back." Lantis said smirking, "So how are things with you and Raja.if you know what I mean."  
  
"Now that is not funny.but to answer your question then she moved into my apartment till her father gets the roof fixed because of the last rainstorm." "Oh.so have you told her yet?" Lantis asked him cocking one eyebrow up. Geo fidgeted with his fingers not sure of what to tell his friend.  
  
"Um.no not yet.but I plan to when the time is right." Geo said straight out to him. The two older men hear giggling from the table not to far from where they where standing. Turning to look they saw Hikaru and Raja sitting there giggling from their conversation.  
  
"Lantis you're blushing." Geo said smirking not noticing that he too was blushing as well.  
  
"You shouldn't talk.Geo.your blushing as well." Lantis said smirking; the two of them started a glaring contest. Not taking notice that the two women sitting at the table was giggling and watching them.  
  
"So Raja.did you tell Geo yet?" Hikaru asked her slightly giggling from watching the two men in a glaring competition. Raja blushed a bit knowing what Hikaru was asking her. Which was if she told Geo about her feelings for him, because she really did love him. Not to mention whenever she saw him with another girl she got jealous real fast.  
  
"No.but I'm not sure he likes me that way.he just probably just likes me as a friend." Raja said a bit disappointed. Hikaru patted her friends' hand reassuring her in a kind way.  
  
"Don't talk like that Raja, I bet Geo does like you.but doesn't know how to tell you as well." Hikaru said kindly in a gentle tone. Raja smiled a bit from the small gesture that her friend made to comfort her.  
  
"You really think so Hikaru?" Raja asked hopefully that it was true.  
  
"I'm positive." Hikaru said cheerfully and laughed as she saw the two men brawling it out in a fashionable fistfight. Raja joined her laughter as they watched then decided to stop them from hurting each other more.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Sailorstarwinter: whoa.that took a very long time to come up with something.  
  
Hikaru: Good job miss. Writer, you are getting better at it ever time!  
  
Sailorstarwinter: Thanks! Well.keep reading on! Coming up Part Two!  
  
Everyone: See you there! 


	3. A Season Change In Cephiro! Part Two

Chapter Two: A Season Change In Cephiro (Part Two)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Gomen for such a long wait for the second part of A Season Change In Cephiro, I have been very busy lately with some things. Most importantly school work and projects that take a long time to finish. So I am very sorry for that long wait I have put you all through.  
  
I had to also update my other fics that I have been writing, so do forgive me on taking so very long. Due to the fact that I am a very busy person, I do hope you understand that I have a very pact schedule. But I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I told you all before I do not own the characters of Magic Knight Rayearth. I do own the story line ((FROM MY DREAMS AND THOUGHTS)), the following characters: Asta, Raja Vision, Cephi Guru, and Sari belong to me.  
  
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the mystical land known as Cephiro; its weather seems quite odd now that it's around the winter season. What's this? It's snowing in Cephiro after one thousand years since it last happened! Plus there seems to be winter romance in the air, the magic knights seem to be drawn to their crushes! Cephi doesn't seem to be herself, no one seems to know why she's like that, but the knights think it has to do with Clef's absence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Previously..  
  
"Don't talk like that Raja, I bet Geo does like you.but doesn't know how to tell you as well." Hikaru said kindly in a gentle tone. Raja smiled a bit from the small gesture that her friend made to comfort her.  
  
"You really think so Hikaru?" Raja asked hopefully that it was true about what Hikaru said about Geo. Ever since she met Geo though her brother long ago she had a crush on him even when she was tending to work.  
  
"I'm positive." Hikaru said cheerfully and laughed as she saw the two men brawling it out in a fashionable fistfight. Raja joined her laughter as they watched then decided to stop them from hurting each other more.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay.boys stop fighting now." Hikaru and Raja said to them when they walked up to the two friends fighting each other. Both women laughed at their guilty expressions when they stopped.  
  
"See Lantis it's all your fault." Geo whispered to him as they bowed to the two women to forgive their actions.  
  
"My...fault no...it was yours baka no Geo." Lantis whispered back to Geo. Hikaru hugged Lantis and smiled. Lantis was shocked when Hikaru hugged him, but after awhile he hugged her back.  
  
While Raja was just standing there not sure of what to do, Geo just sat there on the grass just watching Raja, if you looked closely you could see a faint blush on his face. Both Autozam commanders didn't know what to say to each other, they just stayed there in complete silence. Hikaru and Lantis watched the two with amused looks on their faces, at the very same time the thought the same thing: Must get those two to confess their feelings for each other.  
  
"Geo.you won't start another glaring contest with Lantis-san now would you?" Raja asked with out looking at Geo.  
  
"No I won't.I promise Raja." He said smiling at her and she smiled back at him, both were equally a shade of the same flushed red. Although to any onlooker you could say that those too were really made for each other but really didn't know it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Just then a shriek was heard, it came from Asta she was pretty pissed off at something that every one knew who was in trouble for. Ascott was dogging his sisters lighting bolts that was being shot at him. Umi sweat dropped at the two siblings fighting each other again for the second time this morning.  
  
"ASCOTT! COME BACK HERE YOU LIL SNICH!" Asta yelled and sent another lighting bolt straight at her younger brother.  
  
"Come on...Asta...I'm sorry okay...it was an accident!" Ascott said getting zapped by the bolt. Then fell to the ground, covered in black ash marks from his eldest sisters' attack.  
  
The young woman named Asta had long honey brown hair in a loose ponytail tied with a dark blue ribbon around it. She looked around the age of twenty-one but her looks made her look like a nineteen year old. Asta had a personality of ice when you would first get to know her, but after awhile she would open up to you a little.  
  
"That's what you get for messing up my books and scrolls on the table..you almost burnt them to a crisp!" Asta said to him completely satisfied with what she did to her brother.  
  
"Asta couldn't you have just grounded him and not burn him to a crisp like your scrolls?" A familiar voice spoke with a deep masculine tone that made Asta blush very much although she wouldn't admit it to anyone that she liked any one she wanted to maintain her image in front of the others not just only being known as Ascott's elder sister.  
  
"RaFarga, it would not be much fun nor would it teach him his lesson from doing something like that again." Asta said bluntly as she checked on her brother once more to see if he was okay. She started to heal him with her magical ability to heal some one fully when needed, although there was a catch to it: if she used it too much then she would collapse and fall unconscious after using so much of her energy to heal.  
  
Ascot sat up rubbing his head; he looked at his sister with a look as if it could kill her. Asta glared at him, she could hit him with another lightning bolt but didn't want to risk the chance of him going into shock. The two siblings just stayed there glaring at each other ready to pounce on the other if needed be. RaFarga sighed at the two, he knew it would be impossible for them to ever get along but he hoped that they would at least stop these childish antics soon. But even if he did make her stop, it wouldn't make the woman he loved the way he loved her. It was true that he loved Asta since the day he saw her in her villa home though the open window of the kitchen.  
  
"RaFarga are you okay? Your turning slightly red and your warmer than usual, that's it off to bed for you!" Asta said as she felt his forehead then grabbed his hands leading him back inside. Every one watched the two leave, Hikaru giggled she knew that Asta had feelings for him but never told him.  
  
'Go get your man Asta.' Hikaru thought as she watched her friend leave, 'Better tell him your feelings soon.' That just left Hikaru with a huge smile on her face, which made Lantis curious to just as what she was smiling about so much. All she did was just shake her head to him as if saying she'd explain to him later on.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Clef-kun.please comes home soon.' Cephi thought to herself as she waited for every one to settle in before starting. She knew that it would be a while longer before he would return from Fahren. But just wished that time would go by faster that way she could see him and be with him. She walked to her chair by the fountain and sat down looking up at blue sky. The only thing on her mind was Clef, no one else but him. Cephi knew that he wished for the same thing it was like she could feel it in her heart.  
  
Cephi clapped her hands so that she would get everyone's attention, making all three Magic Knights look at her giving the woman the chance to speak and begin the meeting that they came here for that happened every once in a while. "Let us begin this meeting we all have gathered here for, I rather not waste our precious time we have here this midday." Cephi said in her sweet gentle voice that it sounded like she was actually singing instead of talking.  
  
"Yes, let us start Lady Cephi." Raja said as Geo sat next to her nodding. Both Autozam military officers listened to what was being discussed. Though out the meeting that they were here for since it had to do with their planet as well. Just as everyone else listened to the suggestions made or made some kind of suggestion on some kind of situation. Most of all they discussed about the conditions on their home planet Autozam, the condition of their atmosphere.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On Fahren, Clef Guru, was busy discussing thing with Princess Aska on how Autozam was faring in their atmosphere conditions. Through out the whole meeting he was thinking of Cephi and how she was doing back on Cephiro.  
  
"Princess Aska, I am thankful that you were able to meet with me despite the fact that your father is ill at the moment." Clef said with deep respect to the young princess of Fahren.  
  
The princess Aska of Fahren looked nothing more than only a ten-year- old child, but despite her appearance that made her look like a child she was actually a fourteen-year old girl. She wore her long black hair up in two cones, while her bangs were spread out evenly. Aska was a very foolish girl sometimes but she matured over the years after the invasion they had proposed on Cephiro, she realized the errors of her way part way though the battle.  
  
"I'm glad you could come Guru Clef, although I wish I could have seen your wife again; a one of a kind woman." Aska said as she motioned for her servants to bring her tea, " My people have been doing very well since the time we've attacked Cephiro, now that the four worlds are now becoming close and are improvising on our systems."  
  
"Yes speaking of my wife, she and the others should be having their meeting today." Clef said, "She is a brilliant woman, a bit stubborn too, but I know her better than any one else not only because I'm her husband." Aska nodded understanding, after a while they walked down the hallway of the palace into the huge indoor garden talking about business matters between the four planets and how they could try to solve some of the problems they faced on the planets.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back on Cephiro, it was already nightfall and the meeting had ended already, Umi was busy tending to Ascot's burnt robes as he paced about the room they shared ever since he told her that he loved her just two years ago. Both shared deep feelings for one another but really couldn't tell each other all those times because they were scared of the rejection from the other, now they were married and had two sons.  
  
"Ascot, you really sure be more careful when playing pranks on your sister you have to remember she's older than you even though you're a bit taller than her." Umi said softly as she mended his robes while he paced about the room, it was highly unusual for Umi to even see Ascot ever pace about the room unless he'd be deep in thought of something or it had to be of great thought of making a decision.  
  
"Umi haven't you noticed that my sister has been starting to act more and more odd each day." Ascott said as he paced about the room for the twentieth time that evening in their room. He looked up at her every now and then as if he was pausing in his thoughts.  
  
Umi looked up from her mending with a raised eyebrow towards her husband, "Well, maybe it hasn't occurred to you that your sister has indeed found some one to be with." She watched his reaction to what was just said a moment about his sister being in love with some one and he hadn't noticed it.  
  
Ascot raised an eyebrow at her then frowned slightly at the thought of who could most likely win the heart of his elder sister. He dismissed the thought of all the village suitors that tried to win the heart of his sister but they never did get though that cold exterior of her icy heart. Umi just smiled at him as she watched the play of emotions go though his face from shock to curiousness to anger to bitterness and so much more that she could just come up with from the top of her head.  
  
"You need to calm down more Ascot, dear, you'll wake Ryo and Shoji." She said calmly as she finished making the last stitches on his robes and held it out to him "Here it's all fixed Ascot, this time try not to get it torn again."  
  
"Ah.yes, wouldn't want to wake up the children now would we?" he laughs slightly as he set his now mended robe aside, which made her smile and nod to him. Ascott knew how Umi felt about having such loud commotions going on when their two kids were asleep, because if they woke up the wouldn't go back to bed.  
  
"We should be getting to sleep ourselves Ascott, that meeting took a lot out of us, really it did since you look like your about to collapse at any second." Umi said as she looked at him, she too was tired out from not only attending the meeting that afternoon but from watching her slightly energetic kids. Although she couldn't complain that she didn't enjoy spending time with her kids, they just some times just tired her out too much that she could just collapse to the ground after awhile.  
  
"Mm.we should get to sleep I'm too tired to even think about anything else for the night any way." He laughed dryly at his remark as he climbed into the bed and laid down on his side of the bed, "Don't even think of trying to pull one of your tricks again like you did two mornings ago.that wasn't even funny making me think you some how got eaten by Mokona."  
  
This got a laugh out of Umi as she walked over to the bed; she removed the blue headband that held her blue hair back which now fell to her waist. Her light sea green nightgown moved around a little as she walked but not by much though, it looked like she was swimming in the sea though just by the look of it. Shaking her head she climbed into bed smiling at him she leaned over and kissed his forehead then turned to her side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sighing slightly Ascot snapped his fingers making the lights of their room go out, then he too fell asleep but he pulled Umi closer to him as he draped one arm around her waist protectively like he always has done over the past years since they've been married.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raja and Geo spent their time talking in their connected guest rooms, although the two didn't mind at all seeing that they were sharing an apartment room back on Autozam for awhile it didn't bother them at all at the arrangement. But the only thing different thing different about it was that the rooms were bigger and a little bit more fancy than the military apartment rooms they used since they were of higher rank.  
  
"I do hope that father got the message that we've arrived here safe and all, I wouldn't want him to start a war or anything over something so trivial." Raja said as she sipped her tea.  
  
Geo nodded, "I'm sure he did, don't worry about it so much Raja he knows that your in good hands besides I wouldn't let nothing happen to you anyway." He smiled and took a sip of his tea as well, "Now what kind of high ranking officer would I be if I didn't help out a fellow ranking officer?"  
  
This made her laugh slightly at his small joke that was made, "Well that would make you a horrible ranking officer then." She smirked as she set her cup down, "Although I druther think that Eagle will say something of the different matter on the subject but I won't say anything on that I can just hear what my brother is going to say to you." She shook her head slightly making some of her bangs of her hair get in the way of her eyes a little.  
  
~*~ To be continued.A Season Change In Cephiro (Part Three)**  
  
**There are only three parts to 'A Season Change in Cephiro' then after that it will flow from there but I'm just letting you know now once more. 


End file.
